kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls (originally from Gravity Falls) is a forest town in Oregon, home of KND sector, Sector GF. It is Cheren's 2nd stage in Legend of the Seven Lights, and also one of Wendy's stages in the Side Stories. Cheren and MaKayla come here to meet with Sector GF, to research information about the Poneglyphs from Dipper's journal. Main Story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10950095/30/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights Side Stories: Layout Act 1: Gravity Forest “I wouldn’t be surprised if some of Roguetown’s creatures wandered over here. Be careful, MaKayla.” -Cheren's prediction (src) Cheren and MaKayla first battle through some Groots, before the former must use his Hookshots to swing a series of targets - which take the form of barren areas on the trees. They must avoid the Zingers and the Gnomes that shoot up. After landing on the safe ground, they must follow a path through the trees, where they will witness the leg of King Groot stomp away. They will get to a river, and as they walk alongside it, the gravity will falter and they will float upward. They must swim across the air and avoid the Zingers above, then the gravity will drop them on a group of rope bridges. Cheren must defeat the Skulltulas as they cross, then glide himself and MaKayla over the chasm using the Pirates' Sail. The two will encounter a Size Crystal with a purple light. Cheren must bounce the light with his Mirror Shield into a nearby giant boulder, shrinking its size. They can follow the revealed path, finding Size Crystals emitting blue lights, which will biggify the local Goombas. One area will have giant Buzzy Beetles, who will spin around in attempt to harm the kids, so Cheren and Kayla must trick the beetles into ramming the giant boulder. In the next area, a giant Skulltulas will be blocking the path. Cheren must bounce the blue light above the spider while MaKayla throws a tiny pebble into it. The pebble will grow to huge size and crush the Skulltula, then the duo can climb over the enlarged pebble. They will go down a slide and land in a field of Redeads. After they fight their way past the Redeads, the gravity will fail over the following path. The two must avoid the spider webs and pine cones, and land on the safe paths when the gravity returns at intervals. When they reach the next path, they must fight past Groots and Gnomes, then a sign will warn them of the Hide Behind. The creature will inch closer to them as they progress, but hide when they turn around. MaKayla must throw a Time Bomb behind her, slow it, then allow Cheren to jump attack the monster. (If they neglect to destroy it, it will instantly kill them when they reach the path's end.) They will reach an open area where King Groot will have arrived, leaning against the cliff's edge. They must climb his left leg (shooting the Walltulas on his vines first), sidle up a small ledge (watch out for the Snapdragon), then hurry across his back and across an arm. They will encounter a Big Gnome - really a bunch of small Gnomes stacked together. The two must defeat the giant before they can knock the Gnome Wall down. The path will bring them to a road, and must head right to arrive at the Mystery Shack. They will meet Wendy Marvell and Carla, who join them in meeting Sector GF. Dipper Pines shows them his journal, which depicts a Poneglyph. Using magic, Wendy reveals the book's invisible ink, and the Poneglyph was discovered in Germany. When the book depicts a pyramid design, similar to the Poneglyph, found in another dimension, the team decides to go into the secret bunker to search further. The Pines Twins bring them to an ordinary tree in the forest, in which Mabel hits a lever-branch with her grappling hook. A spiral staircase is unveiled, leading into an underground laboratory. Act B-1: Gravity Road Act 2: The Author's Bunker “‘I knew this was a bad idea. I trusted him, but he lied to me. I need to escape someplace where he can’t find me, but I won’t be able to come back. I must hide the journals someplace safe and sever connections with my family. To my son, Ruford, if you find this, know that I love you. I know your power will be a great gift to everyone.’ …Well-p, I am officially scared out of my wits.” -Dipper reads a note discovered in the first room. (src) The team explores the small laboratory, and Dipper must read the note behind the desk. The group can then enter the pipe maze, in which Dipper navigates by confirming the safe routes in the journal. They will crawl into a small room full of tiles, and when Wendy steps on a switch, the tiles will threaten to crush them. On Dipper's instruction, the group presses four targeted symbols, opening a passage to allow them escape. They will head down stairs to an island, at the start of a river. Wendy will use her Dragon Boost to speed across the water to the left, avoid the stalactites, then grind up a rail onto the island at the end. She will hit a switch, then must return to the island. A path of barrels will have floated onto the river, and the kids can cross them to climb a rugged ladder up to a pillar. A group of platforms with spinning spiked rings will lead to the next foothold. MaKayla must slow them in time so that the group can cross. The next chasm has a trio of giant axes swinging back-and-forth. Mabel must time it correctly, then launch to the opposite platform using her grappling hook. She will hit a switch to stop the axes, then the others can jump across them. Next, they have to sidle across a thin ledge, in which certain spots are unstable and will break. Dipper must confirm the safe spots on his journal, and they must jump over the weak spots. They will make it to a dark library, where they can examine some of the books (most of them are references to crossover series). From there, they can follow a tunnel, leading to the chamber with the Multiverse Portal. A cutscene will ensue as they encounter Gideon and Bill Cipher. Story Importance *The Multiverse Portal makes its appearance. **It sucks Wendy and MaKayla into two different Origin Realms. **The portal becomes the key component in finding the Thirteen Darknesses. *Jagar King meets Cheren here, to take him back to the former's house and explain why the Twenty Keys can't be united. **Jagar possesses Journal #1. He reveals to be the Author's son. Collectables Cryptograms 9-6 / 25-15-21 / 23-1-14-20 / 8-5-12-16 / 1-19-11 / 13-1-18-25 (found in Dipper's journal) *IF YOU NEED HELP ASK MARY 1 / 7-15-4 / 23-8-15 / 23-9-12-12 / 3-8-1-14-7-5 / 20-8-5 / 23-15-18-12-4 (found in the pipe maze) *A GOD WHO WILL CHANGE THE WORLD 1-14 / 1-18-20-8-19-20 / 13-21-19-20 / 3-18-4-1-20-5 (found on stalagmite on the island after the stairs) *AN ARTIST MUST CREATE 6-15-18 / 14-15-23 / 8-5 / 19-12-5-5-16-19 (found behind books in library) *FOR NOW HE SLEEPS 1017118 (10-1-7-1-18; code for terminal) *JAGAR Heart Pieces *The Hookshot segment at the start: before dropping to the ground from the last target, quickly latch to a higher target on Cheren's left. This will land him on a platform with a Heart Piece. He must swing to this target before a Gnome flies up and hits his current perch, then he won't be able to latch back on. Residents *Sector GF **Dipper Pines **Mabel Pines **Grenda **Candy Chiu **Waddles *Stan Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Gideon Gleeful Enemies *Groots *Gnomes *Zingers *Skulltulas *Goombas *Buzzy Beetles *Redeads *Snapdragon *Walltulas *King Groot (ally) *Big Gnome (sub-boss) *Glen (boss) Trivia *One of the books in the library is The … of Making Pa…ies To a …Sick Child’s … Parents … Dependence. This was a book in The Witch's House. The Author of the Journals may have explored New Oakland, based on this. **It is also possible that Gravity Falls used to be New Oakland. Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Disney Characters Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Cities and Towns